


Resolution

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Morning After, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before and the new year is off to a rough start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauran41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauran41/gifts).



> A continuation of Trippy41's gift because she is worth writing endless pieces of fanfic.

Sheldon wakes slowly.  Ceiling - his.  Bedroom - his.  Foot peeking out from the covers - most definitely not his.  He turns to the left and gets a full view of Penny’s bare back almost to the top of her soup tattoo.  Her breathing is deep and even with a little snore drifting out with each exhalation.  Sheldon slides out of the bed and hurries to cover his nudity. 

He winces when he pulls a white undershirt over his head. Despite her small frame, Penny is stronger than he anticipated and, at one point last night, had pinned both his arms over his head.  Not that he’s complaining - well, maybe he is, but only about his lack of flexibility.  Now, safely armored in plaid pajama bottoms and matching robe, he can go about setting the living room in order.  Sheldon sincerely hopes that Leonard was inebriated when he came home last night.  Alcohol impairs Leonard’s vision even more than his two inch thick glasses do.  He turns to take in one last look at Penny.  He leans forward and presses a kiss in between her scapulae.  The scent of her skin pulls at him and he catches himself kneeling on the bed, about to climb in beside her once more.  Now that he’s given in to his more base desires, he’ll have to be extra vigilant around her otherwise he’ll never get anything done.

Sheldon pads down the hall; Leonard’s door is still closed. A good sign.  From this point, the living room now resembles Penny’s, when it’s clean, that is.  He laughs at his own wit then turns the corner.

Leonard is leaning on the island, sipping coffee and staring right at him.

“Uh-oh,” Sheldon mutters.

“Good morning, Sheldon,” Leonard’s tone is brittle.  “And how are you on this fine New Year’s Day?”

Incredibly relaxed, Sheldon thinks.  A bit sore and really, really hungry.  The expression on Leonard’s face makes it apparent that procuring breakfast will be delayed.

Leonard isn’t waiting for Sheldon to answer his query, “Care to explain the state of our living room?”

Sheldon looks over at the scene of last night’s seduction then back at his irate roommate.

“No.” He says.

“No?” Leonard repeats. “As in ‘no I can’t explain’ or ‘no I don’t want to explain’?”

“Leonard,” but Sheldon’s words are cut off by Leonard laying Penny’s bra on the island.

“Because I think I deserve an explanation as to why this was on the floor along with this!”  Leonard tosses the Aquaman shirt next to the bra.  “Not to mention…”

There is a scamper of feet and Penny rounds the corner, wearing Sheldon’s Superman t-shirt.  “Hey, Sheldon, we gotta clean the living room up before…”  She skids to a stop, “Leonard wakes up.”

Sheldon turns his attention to Penny, “I believe that proverbial ship has already left the harbor.”

X

Thirty minutes later, a freshly showered and dressed Penny comes back to 4A and joins a squeaky-clean and dressed Sheldon on the couch.  Leonard stands before the two of them, arms crossed and legs spread.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Leonard snaps.

Sheldon squirms next to Penny.  She used some type of bathing product that makes her smell like jasmine.  Her hair is still damp in the back and Sheldon just wants to bury his face at the nape of her neck instead of dealing with Leonard’s misplaced anger.  Penny looks over at Sheldon and bites her lower lip.  Obviously, he’ll have to be the one to start.

“Leonard, forgive me, but I fail to see what all the fuss is about.”

Now both Leonard _and_ Penny are staring wide-eyed at him.  Leonard begins to speak but then just pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Honey, that’s insensitive even for you,” Penny whispers.

“I can’t believe either of you would betray me like this!” Leonard speaks so suddenly both Sheldon and Penny jump.

“Betrayal?” Sheldon raises his eyebrows.  “You want to talk about betrayal?  Need I mention a little trip to the Arctic?”

“Oh yeah?”  Leonard begins to pace.  “Well, what about…”

Penny puts her hands up, “Guys!  Guys! Let’s stay focused here.  Leonard, I understand why you are upset but, really, our relationship has been over.  You dated Priya.”

“You hated Priya!” Leonard shouts.  “And what about Amy?”  He points an accusing finger at Sheldon.

“Amy terminated our relationship.”  Sheldon heads for the refrigerator. 

“So, you got over it by having rebound sex with Penny?”

“Hey!” Penny cries.

Sheldon stops right in front of Leonard.  He glares down at him, “Leonard, try not to let your anger prohibit you from understanding what I am about to say.”  He glances over at Penny and gives her a small smile then faces Leonard again.  “The events of last night, while disturbing to you, were simply the natural progression of my relationship with Penny.”

“You don’t have a relationship with Penny!”  Leonard yells.

“I most certainly do.  Who takes care of me when I am sick?  Who drives me when you are unwilling or unavailable?  Who guides me through various social quagmires, current one excluded?  Who has been my friend, unconditionally, provided support, shared meals and developed my HALO score to a level beyond my imagination?”  He looks over at her, “That woman right there and I will not have you disrespect her in any fashion.  Is that clear?”

“Sheldon,” Penny’s voice is soft, wondering.  “How long have you felt this way?”

Sheldon doesn’t move his gaze from Leonard, “A long time.” His words are clipped and Penny knows him well enough to understand that this is a topic he is not comfortable discussing at the moment.  She didn’t think she could feel any more for him than she did last night but oh, she was so wrong.

“Well, what are we all supposed to do now, Sheldon?” Leonard demands. “Just carry on as if nothing has happened?  Commence with our usual New Year’s Day routine?”

“That is an excellent suggestion, Leonard.  Breakfast at Christopher’s, right?”  Sheldon continues to the fridge and pours himself a glass of juice.

The door to the apartment opens and Raj and Howard come through.

“Happy New Year.” Sheldon calls from the kitchen.

Howard stops short, “Excuse me?”

“Happy New Year,” Sheldon repeats. “That is the customary greeting for today, is it not?”

“Yeah but not from you,” Howard replies.  He claps his hands together. “So, everything all settled?  Are we all friends again?”

“Yes,” says Sheldon.

“No,” says Leonard.

“Oookay,” Howard’s eyes skip around the room. “Who wants breakfast then?”

“I do!” Sheldon chirps.

The door to the apartment opens again and Amy walks in with Bernadette in tow.

Amy strides straight toward Sheldon who steps back but keeps the island between them.  The two of them stare at each other and the silence in the apartment nearly reaches unsettling when Amy finally speaks.

“Well, Sheldon, what have you got to say for yourself?”

“I…I” Sheldon stammers.

“I’ll admit it, Sheldon, your recent foray into coitus is a bit unsettling to me.”

“Hey!” Penny cries for the second time this morning.

“No offense, bestie,” Amy gives Penny a tight smile then faces Sheldon once more.  “Perhaps my terminating our relationship was in haste?”  She raises her eyebrows at him.

Sheldon clears his throat, “Amy, I have always maintained that our relationship is one of the mind…”

Penny gets up from the couch.  She’s had enough of this - the judgment, the implied insults and the unnecessary explanations.  It’s clear Sheldon has too but he can’t save himself.  Luckily, he has her.

“Sheldon,” Penny calls. “Let’s go.  It’s time for French toast and bacon.”  She walks straight between Howard and Raj and out the door.  Moments later, Sheldon follows.

“That was awkward,” He says as he and Penny begin walking down the stairs.

“You know what, Sweetie?  Give it time.  It’s a new year.  Change is hard.”

“Don’t I know it.”  Sheldon replies and Penny laughs.  She stops at the first landing and links her pinky with his.

“You know I never got a chance to tell you that last night was one of the best New Year’s I’ve ever had.”

“It was enjoyable, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe after breakfast, we could add a new activity to the New Year’s Day roster?”  She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

Sheldon backs her into the corner.  His lips are soft and still sweetened with orange juice.  He slides his tongue over hers and Penny runs her hands up under his double shirts.  His fingers lace through her hair and a soft moan escapes him.

French toast will just have to wait.

End.


End file.
